Welcome to the Dark Side, Charlie Brown!
by Artist1990
Summary: After Lucy costs her football team to the lose the homecoming team and pin the blame on Charlie Brown, Venom forces Charlie Brown to bond with a part of his symbiote to get revenge on Lucy and the others. Can Spider-Man, Snoopy, Woodstock and Heather the Little Red-Haired Girl save Charlie Brown from his own inner darkness before it consumes him for good?
1. Prologue

This is my very first story I uploaded on this website. I got the idea to make this story after reading about the controversial special of "It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown". After hearing how Charlie Brown's friends idiotically blamed him for costing their team the game instead of Lucy, I knew I wanted to write a story to ensure Lucy gets punished. But then, after I read this DeviantArt entry discussing about what would happen if Charlie Brown bonded with an alien symbiote. So, now, the idea finally struck me. I decided to do a Spider-Man Crossover with Peanuts where Charlie Brown is forced to bond with a symbiote. I should warn you, most of the Peanuts cast will be acting out of character due to the nature of this story. And there will be a lot of bashing toward the characters who mistreated Charlie Brown in the special I'm attacking. If you this not your cup of tea, you don't have to read it. But if you hated the special, enjoy this "fix fic".

Spider-Man, Venom and all related characters belong to Marvel. Peanuts characters belong to Peanuts Worldwide LLC.

Welcome to the Dark Side, Charlie Brown!

Prologue

This man's name is Edward Charles Allan Brock Jr., but he preferred to be called Eddie Brock. He was a man with blue eyes and reddish-blond hair. Eddie was once a respected journalist for the Daily Globe, a rival of the Daily Bugle. Unfortunately for him, he was fired when a story he wrote was proven false by the superhero, Spider-Man. He blamed the web head for his career going downhill. One day, he went to a church to pray for forgiveness for thinking of ending the pain he was going through via suicide. While was praying, an alien life form that looked like living, black goo called a symbiote bonded with him. It had previously bonded with Spider-Man, but he rejected it when he found out what it does to its host. An alien symbiote feeds on and enhances the negative emotions in a host, especially aggression and hate. So when the symbiote bonded with Eddie, he learned all of Spider-Man's secrets, including his identity. It also enhanced his hatred for Spider-Man. Ever since then, he became one of Spider-Man's deadliest enemies: Venom. However, when Venom addresses himself, he refers to himself as we since Venom is really two beings in one body.

Just recently, Venom had fled from New York City to get away from the authorities and had settled in a small neighborhood. He has been hiding out here for about a month and nobody, not even Spider-Man has found out he was at the town yet. Today, he was watching a homecoming football game at an elementary school as Eddie Brock. However, things weren't looking good for one particular team. It was because of a girl named Lucy Van Pelt. For some reason, she pulled away the football every time one of her teammates, Charlie Brown tried to kick the ball. And when her teammate misses, he falls to the ground. Lucy's nasty trick was causing their team to lose. And what's worse, the team was blaming Charlie Brown and not Lucy. They did lose and the teammates wouldn't stop blaming him.

What Lucy had done made Eddie Brock angry. He stormed into a dark alley. Just then, his symbiote caused the head of his alter ego to sprout. Normally, when Eddie is as Venom, he takes on the appearance of a monstrous version of Spider-Man in his black costume. He had the same spider symbol like Spider-Man did when he wore the symbiote, but the white eyes looked more evil. In addition, he had sharp teeth, a snake-like tongue and a large, white spider symbol on his chest & back. But sometimes, he can talk with the symbiote wether it's in his head or the symbiote forms its face.** "What that girl did was so un-sportsman-like!"** said Venom. "You got that right. They're blaming Charlie Brown instead of her," said Eddie.** "The kids must be very stupid if they're blaming the wrong person when they are seeing who's doing the act right in front of their eyes. Either that, or they were born blind,"** said Venom. Eddie full transformed into Venom. **"Time to see what their lives are like, but we'll use stealth so as not to be seen,"** said Venom. Venom then left to find Charlie Brown and stalk him.


	2. Chapter 1: Snubbed Out of the Party

Chapter 1: Snubbed Out of the Party

Later that evening, Venom followed Charlie Brown to the house where a party that was to take place after the game was being held at. He used his stealth ability to make himself invisible to the naked eye. Charlie Brown was a boy with a bald, round head and almost always wore black shorts and a deep yellow, polo shirt with a black zig-zag stripe around the middle. Venom tracked him to the house where the party was taking place at. He began to hear an argument between Charlie Brown and Lucy Van Pelt. Lucy was a girl with black hair and she wore a blue dress & white & black shoes with blue socks.

Venom began to overhear an argument between Charlie Brown and the others. "You can't ban me from the party, Lucy! I'm the boy who's supposed to escort Heather and give her a kiss!" said Charlie Brown. "Well you proved you aren't worthy of it after the way you screwed up the game!" said Lucy. "Yeah! You can't do anything right, Chuck!" said Peppermint Patty. "But it was Lucy who cost us the game, not me, Peppermint Patty!" said Charlie Brown. "Liar! We all saw that it was your fault and yours alone! And it'll stay that way once its published in the school paper tomorrow. I can already picture it now. The front headline, 'Charlie Brown Messes Up Football Game'," said Lucy. We don't believe it! They're going to print lies about that kid. She's to blame for the defeat, not him! thought Venom.

"Just tell them the truth, Tell them that it was your fault we lost the game," said Charlie Brown. "I don't need to cause everybody saw it was you who messed up the game!" said Lucy. "But if you continue to lie about me, Heather will never love me," said Charlie Brown. "That's the idea, you blockhead. You are unworthy and too pathetic to have happiness with her. This paper will ensure you stay in losersville," said Lucy. "But Lucy . . . ," said Charlie Brown. "Not another word! Try to interfere with the printing press and I'll pound you to the point you'll need a life support system! Now get out before I do clobber you! You are banned from the party and that's final!" said Lucy. Charlie Brown walked sadly away as the other kids yelled at him for the crime that was Lucy's fault. They were also throwing stuff at him. Lucy grinned a devilish grin.

Venom gritted his teeth in anger as he watched. **"This has gone too far! Lucy must pay! They must all pay! We will not sit around and allow Charlie Brown's life to get ruined! As a united lethal protector, we must teach Lucy and the other kids a lesson that they'll never forget! We'll make them see the truth, through violence and fear! And we know just how to do it! Look out, you blockheads, we're going to show you what a lethal protector can do! For we are Venom!"** said Venom. And he let out a vicious snarl, showing his snake-like tongue.

* * *

**I decided that for my story, Charlie Brown's so called friends kick out of the party, which will motivate his hatred for them once the symbiote bonds with him next chapter. Lucy and the others have no idea what Venom has in store for them. But one thing's for sure, our favorite lethal protector will give them Hell.**


	3. Chapter 2: Running Away

Chapter 2: Running Away

When he got back home, Charlie Brown knew there was only one thing to do. He was going to run away and leave town forever. He began to pack up my things when his little sister, Sally and his beagle, Snoopy entered his room. Sally was a young girl with blond hair and wore a light blue dress. Snoopy was a white beagle with black ears, a black nose and a black spot on his back. He wore a red collar around his neck.

"What's going on, big brother? Shouldn't you be at the party?" asked Sally. "I was unfairly banned from the party, no thanks to Lucy's manipulation! So, I'm running away," replied Charlie Brown. "Why?" asked Sally. "Thanks to Lucy framed me at the homecoming game, nobody is giving me any respect. Our team refuses to believe me that Lucy is responsible. What's worse, they're going to print lies in tomorrow's school paper," said Charlie Brown. Snoopy growled angrily upon hearing what Lucy was planning to do. "Haven't you tried standing up to her?" asked Sally. "She says she'll pound me if I try to stop her. Running away is the only to avoid getting hated for the rest of my life. I'll find a town where the kids will treat me right," said Charlie Brown.

"Your problem is that you can't stand up for yourself. Someday, you're going to have to stand up for you believe is right and show everybody you won't be pushed around," said Sally. "What good has that done me in past? Lucy will just pound me for trying to stand up to her. Standing up for myself hasn't helped me in life and it never will," said Charlie Brown. As Charlie Brown started to leave, Snoopy gave him the puppy dog eyes. "I know you don't want me to leave. But I must. At least I'll find someone who'll appreciate me someday," said Charlie Brown. And he closed the door behind him. The bald headed boy could hear Snoopy howling mournfully as he walked away from his old home.

Charlie Brown walked until he finally arrived to a bus stop. Eddie Brock was waiting there too. "So that's it? You really gonna run away from your problems and let that Lucy get away with her crime?" asked Eddie. "Who are you and how'd you know about my problems?" asked Charlie Brown. "My name is Eddie Brock and I've been watching you since the homecoming game. And I know you are not to blame for your team losing the game," said Eddie. "Why do you care? Nobody cares about me and my worthless life," said Charlie Brown sadly. Suddenly, Eddie grabbed Charlie Brown and slammed him against a tree. "Well I may be the first! You can't let everybody push you around, especially Lucy. She's nothing but a heartless bleep! You need to teach her some manners!" said Eddie. He put Charlie Brown down "I can't. She'll pound me. She'll pound anyone who gets on her bad side. Everybody knows not to mess with her, or they'll get pounded too. As long as all the kids fear her, she'll always get what she wants," said Charlie Brown.

Then, an evil smile formed on Eddie Brock's face. He began to transform into Venom again.** "Maybe you just need the right push!" **snarled Venom. Charlie Brown's eyes widened in horror. He had never saw something as terrifying as Venom! He screamed at the sight of him! "W-w-who are you?!" asked Charlie Brown.** "We are Venom! And we will help you get revenge on those who hurt you! Including that blockhead, Lucy!"** said Venom. Charlie Brown tired to run, but Venom grabbed him by the shirt. Then, Charlie Brown noticed that part of the symbiote was starting to ooze over him. "What are you doing?! What's going on?!" asked Charlie Brown.** "We are giving you a part of our power. Power that'll make those blockheads fear and respect you! Nobody will ever mistreat again when you're through with them! Sometimes, it's better to be feared than loved! You'll have the power to finally get some payback! Wait. I like the sound of that! It has a nice ring to it! From this day forth, you'll be known as . . . Payback! Welcome to the dark side, Charlie Brown! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"** laughed Venom manically. Charlie Brown screamed as the portion of Venom's symbiote began to overtake him. As the symbiote was bonding with Charlie Brown, a part of Charlie Brown that was never unleashed began to awaken. A part nobody thought Charlie Brown would have. A side of Charlie Brown that was full of anger and hate.

Elsewhere, Spider-Man had arrived into the neighborhood. He was wearing his traditional red and blue costume. Spider-Man had been tracking down Venom for about a month. Since he couldn't detect Venom with my spider sense, he had to figure out an alternative. So, he built a machine that was able to read symbiote DNA. Using a sample of the Venom Symbiote, his portable symbiote detector (Or P.S.D. for short) had led him to Charlie Brown's neighborhood. "The signal's coming from that neighborhood. Now what could Venom be doing here? I'll resume my search tomorrow. I'm beat after my long journey," said Spider-Man. Little did Spider-Man know that he will soon have to worry about two symbiote users the next day.

* * *

**The stage has been set. Venom has forced Charlie Brown to bond with a part of his alien symbiote and the symbiote is going to drive ol' Charlie into attacking his friends. So next chapter, those blockheads are going to be in for a world of pain and humiliation.**


	4. Chapter 3: Sally's Anger

Chapter 3: Sally's Anger

The next day, Sally Brown walked to school, still sad about her older brother, running away. As she approached the school, she saw Lucy and her brother, Linus walking in the opposite direction. Linus was a kid who wore short black pants and a red shirt with black stripes. He carried a blue security blanket. "Hello, Sally," said Linus. Normally, Sally would be all lovey dovey when she was around Linus. But not today since Linus was one of the kids who scorned Charlie Brown. "Oh. Hello Linus. Hello Lucy," said Sally, with venom in her voice.

"What's the matter, Sally?" asked Linus. "Yeah. I thought you'd be all mushy whenever you're around my brother," said Lucy. "I would if it weren't the events of last night," said Sally. "What events?" asked Lucy. "I'm talking about how you cost your football team the homecoming game, pinned the blame on Charlie Brown and banned him from the party last night," said Sally scornfully. "He did cost us the game," said Linus. "No he didn't. It was you. He told me so himself," said Sally. "He's lying to you. He knows that since you're young, you're easy to fool with his lies. He did cause us to lose the game, and that's that. Which is why he didn't come with you to school cause he's too ashamed to show himself in public," said Lucy.

Hearing this made Sally angry. "He's not hiding! He ran away from home!" yelled Sally. Linus was shocked when he heard those words. "Did you say, he ran away?" asked Linus. Everybody else began to hear what Sally was saying. "Yes! And it's all your fault, Lucy!" said Sally. She turned to everybody else. "In fact, it is the fault of all of you! Thanks to you always putting Charlie Brown down, I'll never see my big brother again!" yelled Sally. Everybody began to gossip due to Sally chewing them out.

"Don't listen to her! She's just a little girl who can't live in the real world! The reality is that Charlie Brown cost us to lose the game and that's final!" said Lucy. She turned to Sally. "Say something like that again and I'll pound you!" said Lucy. Sally let out a huff. "Fine! But I'll never get over it! Never!" said Sally. She began to walk away. "Sally, wait. I didn't mean to cause Charlie Bro . . . ," said Linus. POW! Sally punched Linus, knocking him down. "Don't come near me unless you can find Charlie Brown and bring him back home! And to think you were my sweet baboo! I guess you're not after all! You're just as cruel as your sister!" yelled Sally. And she walked away. Linus felt his face.

Lucy walked toward the printing room of the school to collect the papers to distribute them. "Today's the day the day that I finally ensure that Charlie Brown stays in the loser's block, forever. Once that issue hits the newsstand, nobody will ever respect that blockhead again even if he is gone. Not even Heather. After I ruin Charlie Brown's name for good, I'll find a way to finally get rid of Linus' stupid blanket once and for all," said Lucy. Lucy opened the door of the printing press to pick up the first delivery. "Say goodbye to your good na . . . What the?! AAAAAAUGH!" screamed Lucy. The room was a total wreck! The printing machines were all destroyed! Every newspaper was ripped up! Ink was everywhere! And all the school paper staff were on the ground.

Lucy ran to one of the school paper editors. "What happened?! Who did this?!" asked Lucy. Wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah!" cried the editor. "A black creature did this?!" asked Lucy. "Wah! Was wah was wah was! Wah wah wah wah was wah, wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah " cried the editor. He then fell unconscious. "Every copy?! Even the digital files?! Now we have to start all over again! AAAAARGH!" screamed Lucy. She stormed out of the office. "I can't stand it! My plan's ruined! Ruined! Whoever this black creature is, I'm going to beat that thing into a permanent coma!" fumed Lucy.

Charlie Brown, now under the name Venom bestowed him, Payback watched Lucy from the shadows as she stormed off. Under the influence of his symbiote, he chuckled wickedly. **"When we're through with you, you heartless jerk, it'll be you who'll be in a permanent coma,"** snickered Payback. And he let out another chuckle.

* * *

**There you have it, readers. Charlie Brown's first act as Payback was to smash the printing machines and every issue that was going to ruin his good name. The next chapter will be when he starts attacking everybody who scorned him, one by one. The attacks are going to be a form of black comedy in a way.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Nightmare Begins!

Chapter 4: The Nightmare Begins!

Meanwhile, at another school, it was another typical day at school for Peppermint Patty and her friend, Marcie. Peppermint Patty was a girl with medium-length, light brown hair with front bangs, a big nose and freckles. She usually wore a green shirt with vertical stripes on it, black pants and a pair of green sandals she even walks around in during winter. Marcie was Peppermint Patty's best friend and for some reason, she called her "sir". Marcie had medium-length dark brown hair and wore a red shirt and blue pants with white sneakers. She also wore glasses too.

Right now, Marcie was starting to feel some guilt for the way she and others treated Charlie Brown. "Sir, do you think we were a little harsh toward Charlie Brown? I mean, banning him from the party sounded disproportionate," said Marcie. "No. He goofed up the game and getting banned is what he deserved. So I don't feel guilty at all," said Peppermint Patty. "Well I do," said Marcie. "That's your problem, not mine," retorted Peppermint Patty.

Just then, Peppermint Patty started to feel very sleepy. She tried to stay awake. But it was useless. As she was falling face first toward the open book on her desk, she failed to notice the sticky, black substance in her book. Her face connected to the book with a loud SPLAT! Peppermint Patty woke up and realized about her current predicament. She tried to lift her head up, but she couldn't. Peppermint Patty's face was glued to the book. And what's worse, it seems her book was glued to her desk. "Wah wah wah wah, Wah wah Wah?" asked the teacher. "My face is glued to my book! And I think my book is glued to my desk!" cried Peppermint Patty in a muffled voice. Everybody in the class began to laugh at her, everybody except Marcie.

Marcie saw the current predicament Peppermint Patty was in. She tried to pull her face off the book and desk. Unfortunately, she couldn't. Then, Marcie tried using a crowbar to pry the book off the desk. Suddenly, the part of the desk where the book was glued to was ripped off the desk. This made the rest of the class laugh even harder. It was so humiliating for Marcie's best friend. "Sorry, sir. I'm trying my best," said Marcie, blushing in embarrassment.

Marcie and Peppermint Patty decided to visit the nurse's office, hoping she can help get the book & desk chunk off Peppermint Patty's face. As they were walking down the halls, they were ambushed by a strange, black creature. He was about Peppermint Patty and Marcie's sizes. He was muscular, had evil-looking white eyes, sharp teeth, a snake-like tongue, sharp claws and a white zigzag pattern on his chest. This was the result of Charlie Brown becoming a symbiote monster, just like Venom. Payback let out a snarl at the two girls. "AAAAAAUGH!" cried Marcie. "Marcie, what's going on?" asked Peppermint Patty. "We're under attack by a black monster, sir!" cried Marcie. Peppermint Patty let out a muffled scream and tried to run. However, Payback fired some sort of black webbing at her, which encased her in a cocoon.

Payback turned to Marcie and raised a fist at her. "You wouldn't hit a girl with glasses, would you?" asked Marcie. Payback grabbed Marcie's glasses and hit her with them, breaking them. "You hit a girl _with_ glasses," said Marcie. And then, Payback webbed Marcie up too. Her mouth was glued shut so she couldn't scream for help. After that, the young monster grabbed both girls and began to web sling away.

After school, Schroeder did his homework. Schroeder was a boy with blond hair and he wore a purple shirt with thick black stripes, black pants and brown shoes. And after finishing his homework, he went to his piano to play "Ode to Joy". He was a big fan of Beethoven. He began playing the song. Little did he realize that the piano keys were rigged with some sort of device. When he tapped a certain key, the next thing Schroeder knew, he got caught in an explosion. Schroeder was black as soot, his piano was destroyed and the piano keys were sticking out of his mouth. "Good grief! What just happened?!" asked Schroeder. Then, Schroeder heard somebody behind him laughing in the tune of the opening notes of Beethoven's Symphony #5. He slowly turned around and the last thing he saw was a black fist coming right at him.

Franklin, a kid who goes to the same school as Peppermint Patty and Marcie was on his way home. He was unaware that the two girls were recently kidnapped. He was wandering down the streets when he saw the police and some police cars outside of Schroeder's house. There was also a hole in one of the walls. He approached one of the cops. "What happened here, officer?" asked Franklin. "Wah wah wah wah wah, Wah wah wah wah wah wah," said the cop. "Schroeder kidnapped? Who did this?" asked Franklin. "Wah wah, wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah. Wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah," said the cop. "I see. No witnesses," said Franklin. And he left the area.

As Franklin was walking farther, he saw Charlie Brown standing in front of him. He had a smug grin and his symbiote was posing as a black version of his zig zag shirt. The zig zag itself was white. "Charlie Brown. What are you doing here? Sally said you ran away," said Franklin. "I did. But now I'm back," said Charlie Brown. The symbiote's influence made Charlie Brown's voice sound meaner. And then, he transformed into Payback.** "Back with a vengeance!"** said Payback. "AAAAAUGH!" screamed Franklin. He tried to run, but Payback used some webbing to tie up his legs. Franklin fell to the ground. Payback began to pull Franklin toward him. Franklin dug his fingers into the pavement, but it was no use. Then, Payback gabbed Franklin by the shirt. "We got big plans for you and our so called friends," snarled Payback. "Charlie Brown, what's gotten into you?!" cried Franklin.** "There's no more Charlie Brown! There is only, Payback!"** snarled Payback. And then, he fired webbing at his eyes.

After kidnapping Franklin, Payback began to think about who to get revenge on next. Then, he got an idea and transformed back into his normal self. "I got it! I'll get even with the kite eating tree," said Charlie Brown. He decided to fly his kite. He has never been able to fly a kite successfully. The kite always falls to the ground. And sometimes, he along with any other unfortunate victims get tangled in the strings. But the worst thing that happens is that sometimes kites keep getting devoured by the Kite Eating Tree. As Charlie Brown was running, his kite fell into the Kite Eating Tree's mouth. Immediately after that, it began to devour it. The tree then grinned a toothy grin and laughed at Charlie Brown. "Laugh while you still can, green boy. You'll get your just desserts soon," said Charlie Brown. And then, the Kite Eating Tree bit something, which resulted in a small explosion. Charlie Brown had booby trapped my kite with firecrackers. The explosion was enough to blow off most of the leaves, but not enough to set the tree on fire. The only leaves left were the ones around its mouth. In addition, the explosion caused the kites that the tree ate to fall of. All the kids who had kites that were eaten cheered and reclaimed their kites. Most of the kites belonged to Charlie Brown. **"Aw nuts,"** said the tree. "Take that, you Kite Eating Tree!" said Charlie Brown. He grinned a toothy grin.

* * *

**Charlie Brown is starting to kidnap the ones who unfairly persecuted him, one by one. Writing this chapter was cathartic. But not as cathartic of what I've written yet to come in future chapters. Til next time.**


	6. Chapter 5: The News Spread

Chapter 5: The News Spread

Spider-Man resumed his search for Venom. As he was searching for his black nemesis via web slinging, he saw a crime scene down below. He saw the crime scene at a house along with a mother crying. Spider-Man went down to where she was. "Spider-Man, what are you doing here?" asked the mother. "I happened to be in the neighborhood. What in the world happened here?" asked Spider-Man. "My daughter, Violet has been kidnapped. But she's not the only victim," said the mother. "What do you mean?" asked Spider-Man. "Other children have been disappearing. And there have been no witnesses to these kidnappings yet," said Violet's mother. "No witnesses? Whoever this kidnapper is really knows how to cover his or her tracks," said Spider-Man.

Spider-Man resumed web slinging. He began to think about who could possibly be behind the kidnapping. "Hmm. Could it be Venom? Nah. He doesn't kidnap children. And speaking of which, I better reactivate my symbiote scanner," said Spider-Man. When he activated it, he was surprised to see two readings detected. "Two readings? Does this mean Carnage is in town too?" asked Spider-Man. If he was, Spider-Man had to be ready for anything. Carnage was originally a serial killer named Cletus Kasady. He was once a cellmate of Eddie Brock. But when the symbiote freed Eddie, it left a small portion that bonded with Cletus to form a red & black symbiote monster known as Carnage. He was more dangerous compared to Venom.

Linus was once again relaxing with his security blanket in hand. Just then, Sally approached him. "Linus! Linus!" cried Sally. "Sally? I thought you said you didn't want to see me until I find Charlie Brown and bring him back," said Linus. "I did. But I changed my mind. Did you hear the news lately?" asked Sally. "What news?" asked Linus. "Our friends are disappearing, one by one. I just got word that Patty was snatched," said Sally. "What's that gotta do with me?" asked Linus. "You gotta protect me! I don't want to be the next kid to be kidnapped," said Sally. "Well . . . ," said Linus.

**"The one you should really be protecting is yourself, Linus!"** snarled an unpleasant voice. Linus and Sally turned around slowly and saw Payback standing behind them. "AAAAAAAAAUGH!" screamed Linus & Sally. Sally hid behind Linus. "Get back monster! I'm not afraid of you!" said Linus, holding his blanket in a defensive position. **"Well you should. For we are Payback,"** said Payback. Linus cracked his blanket like a whip to whip Payback. Unfortunately, the monster grabbed the blanket. The next thing Linus knew, he was getting spun around by Payback. And using his blanket too. "I'm getting dizzy!" cried Linus. **"Round and round Linus goes! Where he stops, into a tree!"** bellowed Payback. He let go of Linus' blanket and Linus was sent flying and screaming. And true to Payback's word, Linus crashed into a nearby tree. After crashing, Linus then blacked out.

* * *

**Spider-Man is now getting the word about the recent kidnappings and Linus is Payback's latest victim. It won't be long before Payback sets his sight on Lucy . . .**


	7. Chapter 6: Kidnapper Revealed

Chapter 6: Kidnapper Revealed

Spider-Man was studying the recent analysis on his symbiote scanner. "Hmm. There are two signals. Which signal should I follow?" asked Spider-Man. Just then, he heard Sally screaming. "Help! Help! Somebody please help!" cried Sally. "Hero time," said Spider-Man. Spider-Man began to web sling to where the scream was heard. He saw Sally Brown running around and screaming. Spider-Man went down to where she was. Snoopy and his bird sidekick, Woodstock, came to investigate as well. "Don't worry, miss. The Amazing Spider-Man is here," said Spider-Man. "Spider-Man! You gotta help me! My sweet baboo has been kidnapped!" cried Sally. "I AM NOT YOUR SWEET BABBOO!" screamed Linus from far away.

"First of all, what is your name?" asked Spider-Man. "Sally. Sally Brown," said Sally. "And what is the name of the boy who was kidnaped?" asked Spider-Man. "Linus Van Pelt," said Sally. "Did you see who kidnapped Linus?" asked Spider-Man. "Yes, I did. And I bet it was the same person who kidnapped my other friends. It was a black creature with evil white eyes. It also had sharp teeth, a snake-like tongue and a white symbol on is chest," said Sally.

Spider-Man turned to some bushes. "Come out, Venom! I don't need my spider sense to know that you're behind the kidnappings!" yelled Spider-Man. Venom leapt out of the bushes and landed on a tree. **"You have the right idea of a black creature kidnapping the kids. Unfortunately for you, we're not the one you're looking for, Spider-Wuss,"** said Venom. "You're not?" asked Spider-Man. **"No,"** said Venom. "He's right. He's not the creature. The creature that kidnapped Linus was about my height," said Sally.** "She's right about that too. In addition, the creature had a round head and the white symbol was not a spider. It was a zigzag. And you've seen those features before, Sally,"** snarled Venom. "I have?" asked Sally.** "Oh, come now. You have seen them enough times to know that there's only one person with a round head and zigzag on his chest, or should I say . . . shirt,"** said Venom.

Sally's eyes widened in horror when she realized whom Venom was talking about. "GOOD GRIEF! You're not talking about my big brother, are you?!" cried Sally. **"Yes, we are. We're talking about Charlie Brown,**" said Venom. Spider-Man glared at Venom. "Are you telling me that you infected Sally's brother with a portion of your symbiote?!" cried Spider-Man. "Yes," said Venom. **"YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU TURNED MY BIG BROTHER INTO A MONSTER JUST LIKE YOU?!"** yelled Sally. "Yes. It was the right thing to do," said Venom. **"Right think to do? Right thing to do?! How can infecting my big brother be the right thing to do! Do you have any idea of what will happen him if the authorities catch him?! They'll throw him in the slammer for life! They may hang him! They may even give him the electric chair!"** cried Sally. Venom did a mock yawn as Sally was yelling. "Sally's right. How can infecting a little boy with a dangerous, aggression amplifying, alien goo be the right thing to do?!" asked Spider-Man. **"You really have no idea what kind of a person Charlie Brown was before he bonded with a symbiote, do you?"** asked Venom. "Explain. And you better not be lying," said Spider-Man.

**"Charlie Brown's story is not a lie. You see, Charlie Brown is this kid who can't seem to succeed at anything. Because of that, nobody in this neighborhood ever gives him respect, especially Linus' older sister, Lucy. He can't win a baseball game, fly a kite or kick a football. And just recently, he participated in a homecoming game at his school. We were watching the game. Charlie Brown and Lucy were on the same team. Unfortunately, Lucy pulled the football away every time Charlie Brown tried to kick the ball. This would cause him to fall on his back. That trick caused the team to lose the game. To make matters worse, Charlie Brown's teammates blamed him and not Lucy. That made us mad. And after the game, Charlie Brown's friends banned him from the party after the game, denying him the chance to kiss this red-haired girl. And then, we found out they were going to print an article in the school paper to make Charlie Brown look bad. We then realized the only way that those blockheads will see the truth is that we have Charlie Brown bond with a symbiote. And now that he's become the newest symbiote user, Payback, he's making his so called friends feel his pain . . . by delivering physical and mental pain onto them. Just be glad he didn't bond with a fragment of the Carnage Symbiote or transform into a Mini Hulk, otherwise this neighborhood would've been destroyed and everyone would be dead by the time you got here,"** said Venom.

"I'm afraid Venom's right. Charlie Brown has been treated badly," said Sally. "You know, there could've been a more peaceful solution," said Spider-Man. Snoopy and Woodstock squealed in agreement. **"In this neighborhood, nice got Charlie Brown nowhere. Being nice gets nobody anywhere in life here. This neighborhood is disorganized and the adults who live here are mostly useless! That's why I had to help bring out his bottled up anger. Already he's kidnapped most of his friends. And very soon, he's going after the one he's been saving for last. The one responsible for all the trouble he's been going through . . . Lucy,"** said Venom. "You're wrong! Charlie Brown just needs some kindness and love! And I'm going to give him those!" said Spider-Man. **"Do what you want, Spider-Wuss! Personally, I think it's too late for him and his so-called friends!"** said Venom. He began to leave. "Get back here, Eddie!" cried Spider-Man. But it was too late. Venom was gone. "Ooh! He drives me crazy!" said Spider-Man. "What do we do, Spider-Man?" asked Sally. "Well. A symbiote is weak to sound and extreme heat. But I'm not sure if we should use either of those since he's just a kid. We might accidentally kill him in the process," said Spider-Man.

* * *

**Spider-Man now knows what's going on and why this is all happening? Next chapter, Snoopy may have an idea to save Charlie Brown . . .**


	8. Chapter 7: Snoopy's Idea

Chapter 7: Snoopy's Idea

As Spider-Man and Sally were thinking of what to do, Snoopy got an idea. He barked to get their attention and he began to run down the sidewalk. "Snoopy, where you going?" asked Sally. "Let's follow him," said Spider-Man. Woodstock, Sally and Spider-Man began to follow Snoopy. There's only one way he knew to save my master. He had to find a person who can get through to him. And he knew just who to find. He went up to the front of the house where that person lives. Snoopy rang the doorbell and stepped back. By then, Spider-Man and the others caught up with him. When the door opening, stepping forth was none other than the Little Red Haired Girl, Heather.

Heather was surprised to see Spider-Man and the others standing outside. "Can I help you with anything?" asked Heather. "Hey. Aren't you that little red haired girl that my big brother, Charlie Brown's always talking about?" asked Sally. "So he thinks about me? And please, call me Heather. What's going on?" asked Heather. "Heather, do you remember the homecoming game from two days ago?" asked Spider-Man. "Yes. It wasn't fair that he was being blamed by his team for losing the game when it was that girl's fault. And it was very fair that they banned him from the party. He was supposed to be my escort and they denied him of it," said Heather. "I know. They attempted to print a school paper issue to ruin Charlie Brown. But then, one of my foes, Venom infected him with part of his alien symbiote. And now, he's gone mad and is kidnapping his friends in order to _make _them see the truth," said Spider-Man.

"Oh dear! What's this gotta do with me?" asked Heather. "I think Snoopy here believes that you are the only person who get through to him. Only you can save him from his own darkness and the symbiote's venomous influence, Heather. You must save him with your kindness and love. Show him that love is more powerful than hate. Can you do it?" asked Spider-Man. "Okay. I'll do it. He is kinda cute," said Heather. "But how do we find big brother?" asked Sally. "In past, I had trouble detecting symbiote criminals with my spider sense cause they have an ability that allows them to be undetected by me. Which is why I built a portable symbiote detector. My plan is to allow Charlie Brown to kidnap Lucy. And then, we'll follow him to where he's keeping his other hostage," said Spider-Man.

* * *

**Next chapter, will be the moment you've all been waiting for. When Charlie Brown gets revenge on Lucy . . .**


	9. Chapter 8: Lucy Gets Kidnapped!

**Greetings and Merry Christmas to you all! I uploaded the latest chapter just in time for Christmas. I know you're going to enjoy this once since Lucy is the one who really deserves to get attacked by Charlie Brown's villainous ego. So sit back and enjoy.**

Chapter 8: Lucy Gets Kidnapped!

Lucy was still fuming about the school paper editing room being destroyed. "That darn creature! I was this close to ruining Charlie Brown's name forever! And that beast had to ruin everything! I will not rest until I find out whoever did this, beat him up real bad and run him out of town forever," said Lucy.

As Lucy was walking, she saw Charlie Brown was ten feet away from her. He had a nasty smile on his face. "Hello, Lucy. I heard the school paper printing press was destroyed. Lucky me," said Charlie Brown. "Did you just come back here so you can gloat in my face?" asked Lucy. "Not just that. I'm here to tell you who the culprit was," said Charlie Brown. "Well tell me already! I've been wanting to get back at it all day!" said Lucy. "It was me," said Charlie Brown. Lucy's eyes widened when she heard this. "You're bluffing! You don't have the guts to do such a thing!" said Lucy. "I do now. I did it with my bare hands," said Charlie Brown. He began to laugh at Lucy.

As Charlie Brown was laughing, Lucy got really mad. "Nobody laughs at me and gets away with it! Especially not you, you blockhead! I warned you not to interfere with trying to print that article! But you defied me! Now you'll pay the price! I'm gonna pound you into a pancake!" cried Lucy. With all her fury, Lucy screamed and charged at Charlie Brown, with her fist in the front. But before Lucy's fist could impact with Charlie Brown's face, he grabbed it. Suddenly, he began to twist Lucy's arm too. "AAAAAAAAAARGH!" screamed Lucy. It hurt! It really hurt! Charlie Brown transformed into Payback again. "AAAUGH!" screamed Lucy at the sight of Payback. After that, he punched Lucy, knocking her onto the ground. "W-w-what are you?!" asked Lucy.** "I'm not Charlie Brown anymore! Thanks to the symbiote, we are now Payback!"** cried Payback.

Payback could see the horrified look on Lucy's face as he stared at her. She was too paralyzed to try to run away from him. Payback fired webbing to glue Lucy's legs to the ground. Then, he tossed to her a football. The black monster then fired more webbing to glue her right hand to the ball, glue the ball to the ground and her left arm to her side. "What are you going to do?" asked Lucy. **"What does it look like we're going to do. We're going to kick the football. And this time, you're helpless to pull it away from me!"** hissed Payback. He began to run toward Lucy as she struggled to break free of his webbing. Then, Payback swung his leg back to kick the ball. However, to be cruel, he kicked Lucy _and_ the ball. Lucy screamed as she was sent flying. **"That was for years of humiliation, you blockhead!"** snarled Payback. Lucy crashed into a nearby wall and slide down to the ground. She was still alive, but was out cold. Payback walked up to her and gagged her mouth with the football. Payback then seized and began to web sling back to his hideaway.

* * *

**Writing this chapter felt so good since Charlie Brown is given the chance for revenge against Lucy. But his so called 'friends' torment is far from over. Next chapter, Charlie Brown will put them on trial . . .**


	10. Chapter 9: The Trial

Chapter 9: The Trial

Spider-Man, Snoopy, Woodstock, Sally and Heather had seen everything. Snoopy and Woodstock couldn't help laughing. They thought it was so funny. "C'mon, you two. Stop your laughing and let's go after him," said Spider-Man. Spider-Man and the others chased after Payback without being detected. Snoopy and the others managed to keep up with the web slinger. Spider-Man and his allies arrived to an abandoned warehouse. Sally, Snoopy, Woodstock, and Heather changed into spy uniforms, complete with masks. The five heroes snuck into an air vent and followed Payback.

They looked through the air vent cover and saw all of Payback's victims. They included Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Schroeder, Franklin, Violet, Patty, Linus, Lucy and many others. They were webbed up to the wall in lots of webbing. Peppermint Patty still had her book and desk chunk glued to her face. Marcie's glasses were broken and her mouth was webbed. Schroeder had piano keys in his mouth. Linus was gagged by his own blanket. Lucy still had the football in her mouth. The others' mouths were webbed too.

Payback arrived to where his victims were at. Lucy's mouth was still gagged with the football. He ripped the webbing off some of his victim's mouths. He also ripped off the book & desk chunk off Peppermint Patty's face. "AAAAAUGH!" cried Peppermint Patty.** "The gang's all here,"** said Payback. "Who are you?! And why did you kidnap us?!" asked Peppermint Patty. **"Time we reveal who we really are,"** said Payback. He then transformed back into Charlie Brown. Everybody's eyes widened in horror when they saw who he really was. Schroeder spat out the piano keys. "CHARLIE BROWN?!" asked everybody. "That's right. It's me. A new & better me that is," said Charlie Brown. He used the symbiote's power to make a judge's robe & wig appear over him. He also had a judge's gavel and a desk with him. He banged the gavel on the desk. "This court is now in session! You traitors are all charged with the crime of hypocrisy! A crime that destroyed the old me!" said Charlie Brown. "We have no flaws!" said Lucy. "Oh yes you do! And I'm going to point them out, one by one!" said Charlie Brown.

Charlie Brown walked over to Linus and untied the blanket from his mouth. "You claimed to be my friend and said you would support me in every situation! But you quickly turned against me when we were losing the homecoming game to hurt me! Shame on you!" scolded Charlie Brown. "But I . . . I . . . !" cried Linus. Charlie Brown stuffed his blanket back into his mouth. Charlie Brown then went up to Peppermint Patty. "You say I can't do anything right! But who is it that falls asleep in class and gets bad grades at school everyday?!" I taunted. "How'd you know that?! We don't go to the same school!" cried Peppermint Patty. "That's my secret! You're also ignorant and never give me a chance to explain something to you when it's important! You always put _your_ needs and wants before mine! You also were unfair at camp with that stupid voting system! Well let me tell you something! I don't give a bleep about politics! You need to rely on common sense then some idiotic voting. And one more thing you should know. I _don't_ like you romantically!" sneered Charlie Brown. Peppermint Patty's eyes widened when she heard those words. "You . . . don't . . . like . . . me . . . Chuck?" asked Peppermint Patty. She couldn't believe her ears. Charlie Brown could see tears starting to build up in Peppermint Patty's eyes. But at this point, he didn't care.

Charlie Brown walked up to Lucy and pulled the football out of her mouth. "And you . . . the worst of them all! You help me with advice about things as a psychiatrist! Yet you find ways to humiliate me every chance you get! Especially with that stupid pulling away the football trick! You even did it at the homecoming game! It's _your_ fault we lost the game, _not_ mine! I bet you threatened to pound everybody if they didn't blame _me_ and ban me from the party instead of _you_!" said Charlie Brown. He slapped her real hard in the face.

"You're lying!" said Lucy. "I'm not! But you are! You always seem to get what you want with threats of beating up people! You'll do anything to hide your true colors! Like what you tried to do using the school paper to print the story of the game, which was going to make me look bad! That is, before I crushed your plans! Don't you all see?! This time, it _wasn't_ my fault! It was _Lucy's_!" said Charlie Brown. "Okay! I'm guilty! I forced everybody to blame you and not me!" said Lucy. Charlie Brown then transformed back into Payback. **"All of you are such blockheads to allow yourselves to intimidated by Lucy! You outnumber her many to one! Surely you have the guts to stand up to her! I guess you have no spines! You've always tormented me with your criticism and lies! Now that I've bonded with the symbiote, it's our turn to call the shots! From this day forth, we will do the tormenting! Justice will be served at last, starting with you, Lucy!**" snarled Payback.

Payback grabbed Lucy and ripped her from the symbiote covered wall. "What are you going to do to me?" asked Lucy. **"We're going to pound you for all the times you pounded the old me!"** said Payback. The first thing Payback did was punch her, which send her crashing to the ground. Payback leapt at her and stomped on her. "Aaaaaaaugh!" screamed Lucy. Linus and the others could do nothing but watch in horror as Payback clobbered Lucy. After delivering several punches and kicks, Payback seized by the throat and started to choke her. As Payback was choking her, Payback retracted his symbiote mask so Lucy could see Charlie Brown's grinning face. "So, how does it feel . . . to be looked down on by the one you view as a total blockhead?" taunted Charlie Brown. Lucy could answer since she was being strangled. Not to mention, her face was turning purple. Charlie Brown reformed his symbiote mask. **"You tried to make ruin the Brown family name! But instead, it'll be the Van Pelt name that'll go down in flames!"** snarled Payback. Payback let out a sinister laugh.

* * *

**To those who watched Spider-Man the Animated Series, I couldn't resist referencing the trial scene from the episode, "Enter the Green Goblin". Next chapter, Spider-Man, Heather, Snoopy and Woodstock try to reach out to Charlie Brown. But is it already too late? Find out, next time!**


	11. Chapter 10: Saving Charlie Brown

Chapter 10: Saving Charlie Brown

Spider-Man finally made his move by exiting out of the air vents. "Not so fast, Charlie Brown!" cried Spider-Man. He tackled Payback, but he had enough strength to knock him back.** "Stay out of this, Spider-Man! This doesn't concern you!"** snarled Payback. "It does now! You don't have to do this, Charlie Brown!" said Spider-Man. **"Charlie Brown is dead! There is only Payback!"** said Payback. He fired his webbing, but Spider-Man dodged it just in time. "I don't believe that! Somewhere within that monster is Charlie Brown! And I intend to free him!" said Spider-Man. Spider-Man punched Payback, sending him crashing into a wall. The two web combatants were duking it out. While Spider-Man was distracting Payback, Snoopy began to free the captive kids using a flamethrower to melt the webbing. Payback saw what was happening. **"We won't let you escape that easily,"** snarled Payback.

"Stop!" cried a voice. Payback turned around and saw the voice belonged to Heather. Heather removed her mask, revealing her true face and red hair. **"H-H-Heather?!"** asked Payback. He was starting to get nervous in Heather's presence. "You don't have to do this. Bringing pain to your friends will only make them disrespect you more," said Heather. **"But being nice got me nowhere. That's why I had to do this. To show them what really happened in the game,"** said Payback. "There are other ways to help prove your innocence. I know that you're not to blame for the defeat at the homecoming game. Please, let us help. Don't let the symbiote or your hate control you. You have to let them go. For them. For me," said Heather. She began to touch Charlie Brown's face.** "I gotta try to regain control! I must! AAAAAAARGH!"** screamed Payback. Payback clutched his head as he struggled to regain control of himself. Then, the symbiote detached from Charlie Brown and he fell unconscious. Snoopy quickly got out his flamethrower and burned the symbiote up. "Whew. Thank goodness he's back to normal," said Heather. "This definitely proves that love is more powerful than hate," said Spider-Man.

Just then, Spider-Man saw Lucy grab a nearby pipe and she began to angrily march toward Charlie Brown. He realized she was going to hurt him while he was still out cold. She wanted to do it, despite her own injuries. "How dare you humiliate me, Charlie Brown! Nobody humiliates me and gets away with it! With this pipe, I'm going to pound to the point that you'll never have the brains, the spine or the guts to do bad things to me again!" said Lucy. She raised her hands ready to strike Charlie Brown with the pipe. With his superior speed, Spider-Man quickly ran to Lucy and grabbed the pipe from her. The spider superhero then crushed it with his bare hands. "What did you do that for?! I need to teach him a lesson for kidnapping me!" said Lucy.

"Is that all you can think about?! Hurting Charlie Brown?! You should be ashamed! You should _all_ be ashamed! All you ever do is criticize Charlie Brown for the mistakes he's made when you should be criticizing your own!" said Spider-Man. "What?! That's ridiculous! I have no mistakes!" said Lucy. "Wrong! Your biggest mistake is being a bully toward this innocent boy!" said Spider-Man. "Spider-Man's right. Your meanness toward Charlie Brown is what caused Venom to turn him into a monster! He used Charlie Brown's negative emotions to his advantage! You brought all what you've been through onto yourselves!" scolded Heather. Just then, Venom reappeared and grabbed Lucy by the shirt.** "You should be ashamed for always letting yourselves be threatened this . . . forgive me for my foul language . . . bleep! Charlie Brown's right about one thing, you outnumber her many to one! And yet you don't have the spines to stand up to her!"** scolded Venom. He turned his attention to Lucy. **"We were there at the game when you set up Charlie Brown! You think it funny to put the blame Charlie Brown for things he didn't do?! It's not! Why do you hate this boy so much?!"** snarled Venom. Lucy remained silent. **"ANSWER ME, YOU COW!"** roared Venom.

"Fine. I'll tell you why I hate him. His parents have more respect than my family. And I hate Charlie Brown because he's the son of his respected parents! So, I made it my goal to see to it that he never gets the same respect his parents have! That's why that blockhead must stay in loserville for the rest of his life!" said Lucy. "If anyone's the blockhead, it's all of you!" said Heather. Venom then threw Lucy to the ground.

Linus, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Schroeder, Franklin, Violet, Patty and the other kids realized their mistake. "What have we done?!" cried Marcie. "We hurt Charlie Brown and banned him from a party for something he didn't do!" cried Schroeder. They all turned angrily toward Lucy. "You jerkbleep! We should've been blaming you for losing the game, not Charlie Brown! You're the one who should've been kicked out of the party!" yelled Franklin. "And we let ourselves be intimated by you to do the opposite! Thanks to you, Chuck may never talk to me again!" said Peppermint Patty. She had tears of anger in her eyes. "Some big sister you are!" said Linus. The kids continued yelling and hurling insults at Lucy. "You may say all that stuff to me! But it'll be all over once Charlie Brown gets what he deserves! He's guilty for kidnapping us and causing property damage! Once I tell everyone who did those crimes, Charlie Brown will get locked up in jail, forever! And no one will stand up to me ever again! Those who foolishly try will get beaten up by me!" said Lucy.

Just then, everybody heard a voice. "Lucy Van Pelt! You are in big trouble, young lady!" said the voice. Lucy's eyes widened when she recognized it. "Oh no! Mother?!" asked Lucy. "I am so disappointed in what you tried to do to Charlie Brown! You are grounded for a month once you get out of the hospital!" said Lucy's mother. **"Kastang. You're busted,"** said Venom. Lucy's mother grabbed Lucy by the ear and started dragging her away. "I'll get you for this Venom! And you too, Spider-Man! I'll never forgive you and Charlie Brown for this! I'm going to make his life a trillion times more miserable once I recover!" cried Lucy. But this caused Lucy's mother to pull on her ear harder. Lucy screamed in pain.** "Oh shut up,"** said Venom. Venom grinned maliciously.

Spider-Man turned toward Venom. "You told Lucy's mother, didn't you?" asked Spider-Man. **"Yes. We weren't about to allow Lucy to go unpunished. So we did what we had to do,"** said Venom. He turned toward Charlie Brown's friends. **"If you all don't want something like this to ever happen again, we suggest you treat Charlie Brown with more respect. If it happens again, we will make you suffer again,"** said Venom. And he made his exit.

* * *

**Well, there you have it readers. Charlie Brown's been saved and Lucy has finally gotten what's coming to her. The story isn't over yet though. One more chapter to post . . .**


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Spider-Man and the others explained everything to the police and all charges on Charlie Brown were dropped, much to Lucy's anger. But something was currently troubling Spider-Man. "Venom sure did some damage to this neighborhood when he infected Charlie Brown. What if he destroyed Charlie Brown's friendship with his friends. I may have to stay in this city a little longer until things turn back to normal . . . I hope," said Spider-Man.

Unknown to everybody, somebody was reading the papers of what's been happening. It was another individual who had a symbiote costume just like Venom. But this was more scrawny and was red and black in appearance. He also had white eyes and his teeth were black. This was Carnage (a.k.a. Cletus Kasady). His symbiote was a spawn of the Venom symbiote. Cletus Kasady was a deranged serial killer even before he bonded with the Carnage symbiote, making him even more dangerous.** "Hmm. I think it's time I pay a visit to that little neighborhood. They'd better watch out! For there will be total carnage once I'm through with that town!"** said Carnage. And he began to let out a maniacal laugh. Just when things had seem to have settled after the horrors that Venom unleashed, the nightmare would soon begin again.

To Be Continued . . .

* * *

**Uh-oh! It looks like Carnage is going to come to the Peanuts' neighborhood! Tune in next time, as Spider-Man and Mary Jane try to help Charlie Brown and his friends get the courage to forgive each other for the pain they caused each other. Will Carnage ruin everything? Find out, in "It's Not Too Late For Forgiveness, Charlie Brown", coming soon.**


End file.
